<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Bit of Pollen by simsadventures</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456823">Little Bit of Pollen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simsadventures/pseuds/simsadventures'>simsadventures</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Sex Pollen, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simsadventures/pseuds/simsadventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Bucky are both Avengers, but that doesn’t mean you have to like each other. What happens when you two are the only one present when you breathe in a sex pollen?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Bit of Pollen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first ever sex-pollen fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“YN! Come to my office,” you could hear Tony from the speaker in your bedroom, and you rolled your eyes. It has only been 5 days since you got back from your last mission in Syria with Clint, and you were still a little sore at some places. And you were pretty sure that Tony wouldn’t have this commanding tone, and wouldn’t call you to his “office” if it wasn’t about a mission. </p>
<p> 	You groaned loudly and stood up from the Ceremony by Leslie Marmon Silko, the latest book you were reading and enjoying. You weren’t really rushing through the halls, hoping Tony would find somebody else for the new thing. But when you got to his office, you could see that there was only one other person there, and the need to roll your eyes grew exponentially. <br/> Bucky.</p>
<p> You have been fellow Avengers for the past 8 months, but while both you and he were good with everybody else on the team, you couldn’t stand each other. You were always at each other’s throat, bickering and fighting about the tiniest things. </p>
<p> Like this morning, when you met him in the kitchen. You had one particular cup that you liked to use for your morning coffee, and the whole team knew about it. So it was quite the surprise when you came in to make yourself a cup, seeing Bucky with your cups against his lips. You threw your slipper at him, which made him spill some of his own coffee on his shirt. And then you yelled at each other until Peter came in, looking he might burst into tears, asking you to just stop it. </p>
<p> You walked out of there pissed, not only because he was idiot enough to use your cup, but because you didn’t have the chance to make coffee for yourself, resulting in an especially bad day for you. </p>
<p> You arched your brow at Tony who just frowned at you and bid you sit down next to Bucky. You huffed out a breath and sat down like you were supposed to. </p>
<p> 	Tony felt like a father of two naughty kids, one pulling the other’s pigtails, while the other’s kicking the first one in the groin. The whole team was getting tired of the two of you, always at each other’s throats, so he decided to put an end to it. </p>
<p> Before that, he always divided you in missions, so that everyone can have some rest. But not anymore.</p>
<p> <br/>	 “Something’s come up, and I need you to go and figure it out,” he said, trying to sound like a director or a father so that at least one of you respected him. </p>
<p> “Is it so difficult that I can’t go alone?” Bucky asked, obviously annoyed as much as you were. At least there was some area that you could agree on. </p>
<p> “It should be fairly easy, just a material retraction, but if I sent just one of you, there would be no back-up, and I’m not risking that. So, I need both of you to go there, get the damn plant, and head back home.”</p>
<p> “A plant? What are we, Tony? Some fucking botanists? The hell do you need a plant for?” You chirped in, still not sold on the idea of spending alone time with Bucky. </p>
<p> “We’re not really sure why, but it makes people do weird stuff, let’s leave it at that. It’s near San Francisco, we think, so if you’re fast and careful enough, you should be back tomorrow night. Start time is at 7 AM sharp, and I expect both of you to be there, and before you ask any more questions: yes, it has to be the two of you, no, there is nothing that can be done, and no, you don’t have permission to leave one of you there. I think that should be all, and I believe you should go and rest before the mission.” </p>
<p> From the look on Tony’s face, you knew that it was futile to try and fight with him, so you groaned silently, and you stood up, bumping into Bucky’s leg purposefully. He kicked you and glared at you, but before you could start a proper fight, Tony hollered Out, and you both ran out of there.</p>
<p> “If you’re not at the hangar at 7, I’m flying away without you, asshole!” You muttered and didn’t wait up for his retort, walking back to your room to have a nice warm evening before the hellish days you knew would come.<br/>—-<br/> 	To your utter annoyance, Bucky was at the hangar even sooner than you, that stupid smirk plastered on his face. </p>
<p> “I almost thought I would have to leave you behind, doll. Shame, I thought I could have a good day ahead of me.” </p>
<p> You didn’t have the energy to fight him just yet, so you just gave him the middle finger and boarder the quinjet. When you were sure that Bucky was on board as well, you started the plane and put it into motion. Bucky sat down next to you, drumming his fingers against the other steering wheel. You clenched your jaw, hating the sound, and when you turned your head to snap at Bucky, he was already watching you. </p>
<p> “Trying to make me kill you before we even get there, Barnes?”</p>
<p> He chuckled but didn’t stop his fingers. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, sweetheart. I’m just trying to busy myself before we get there.” <br/>	 You shuddered from all the anger coursing your veins and looked straight ahead. You should’ve brought the book with you, you chastised yourself and tried to ignore the idiot sitting next to you. </p>
<p> It wasn’t that he would be a bad-looking person. Quite the opposite, actually. When he first came to join the team, you had a small crush at him. But as the first thing he did was mansplaining how you should throw your knives, you immediately put him into the box with other chauvinist men, and you never looked at him the same. </p>
<p> By now, Bucky was chewing gum so loudly you were actually afraid it could fall out of his mouth, with how wide he was opening it. You wanted to slap it out of him, but then the dashboard told you that you were nearing the spot in which you had to land, and so you lost all interest in Bucky’s annoying sounds. </p>
<p> You knew your target house. It looked like any other house from outside, but, apparently, it was some kind of lab with just one plant in it. You were supposed to barge in, take the plant, put it in an air-proof container and bring it back for Tony and Bruce to check it.</p>
<p> You still had no idea what the plant did, and you weren’t really keen on finding out. You just wanted to do your mission precisely, and get back home, far, far away from Bucky and his stupidities. </p>
<p> 	He obviously felt the same, because the second you landed the plane, he marched out of there, not waiting for you.</p>
<p> “Bucky! Hey! Wait up!” You yelled at him, but he was acting as if he didn’t hear anything, he just continued his walk towards the house. </p>
<p> You were supposed to wear gas-masks, but neither of you realised from all the pent-up energy in the plane. You just followed Bucky, the container to put the plant in secure in your hands. </p>
<p> He kicked in the door just as you reached him. You could see his jaw set, and his eyes squinted a little. This was his game face, you knew that much, and you would be lying if you said it wasn’t one hella sexy face! But you shook that thought away. He was an enemy of yours, and of all women! </p>
<p> Neither of you held your breaths (not that it would be for anything when you had the search the whole house and find where exactly the plant was), and so without you two knowing, the pollen was already getting in your system. </p>
<p> The house was abandoned, and relatively small so it the two of you only about 2 minutes to search it all and find the damn plant. It looked like rose’s and tulip’s child- well, very mutant child, but still. You quickly stepped in front of it, and put the thing into the container, running out of the building with Bucky behind you. </p>
<p> You felt a little host of breath when you reached the plane, but you blamed it on the fatigue from the last mission still. Bucky seemed to have been a little heavier as well. </p>
<p> You craned your neck and shuddered as the first heatwave sent shocks down your body. Bucky put the plane into the air and put on the autopilot, feeling a little uneasy himself. You looked over at him and saw that his cheeks were reddish his brow sweating, and he had a problem to not tug at his clothes too much. Just like you. <br/> And then you realised it. </p>
<p> 	“Bucky! We didn’t put the gas-masks on, so whatever the plant emits, we probably inhaled it. You feeling a little weird as well, right?” You asked, but your voice didn’t come out as loud as you thought it would. </p>
<p> Bucky’s eyes widened at the realisation, looking behind you, where the masks were sitting comfortably. </p>
<p> The heat was now unbearable, and even though the air conditioning was blasting, you felt like you were in the middle of Sahara. You thought that this was the worst of it, feeling hot, but then you could feel the itching in your panties. When you scratched yourself there, you had to stifle a moan. </p>
<p> The little friction it offered made your pussy clench around nothing, and you fell to your knees. You suddenly knew what was happening and you that there was no outrunning it. <br/>	 Bucky spun around to see you on the ground, and when your eyes connected with his, you both knew what you needed. You looked at his pants, where his cock was pushing painfully against the fabric, and you stood up. </p>
<p> Bucky watched you warily, but he didn’t say a word. His mouth salivated as he looked at you, stripping your suit quickly, relieving your skin from the feeling of fabric against it. <br/>	 Bucky connected the dots pretty much in the same moment as you did, so he knew what had to follow, and he also stripped himself bare. </p>
<p> By the time you reached him, you were both panting and very much naked. </p>
<p> “Just- oh, just for the record, I still very much hate you,” you breathed against his neck before you licked a strip from his jugular to his ear. Bucky obviously shuddered, gripping your hips tightly to provide you both with some sense of stability. </p>
<p> “Ditto, sweetheart. But after I’m done with you, all you’ll think of will be how much you love me and my cock.” </p>
<p> 	You would slap him if you didn’t need him that badly. He grasped the back of your neck, pulling you into a heated kiss, all teeth and tongue. You couldn’t help yourself, but you sucked on his tongue, making Bucky’s cock grow even harder. </p>
<p> He groped your breasts, pinching your painfully hard nipples in the process, travelling south, to reach the place where you needed him the most. His fingers touched your clit, and you moaned loudly into his mouth. </p>
<p> Bucky smirked, but his mind was too fogged by now to be able to form any witty remark, so he just continued to slick his fingers up, before he slid them into your hole. You clenched tightly around him, and Bucky could think of nothing else but your velvety walls squeezing him. </p>
<p> Another moan that followed came from Bucky, as you suddenly gripped his cocky tightly, and pumped him quickly in your hand. Your other hand reached his balls, massaging them between your fingers, giving them the so-needed attention. </p>
<p> When you had enough of the teasing, you pushed Bucky’s hand away from you, and brought his cock to your pussy, sliding it through your folds. <br/>	 Bucky pushed you away, and without talking, you knew exactly what he wanted from you. </p>
<p> You got on all fours on the ground, sticking your ass high up and wiggling it slightly, so that Bucky would hurry. </p>
<p> And he really didn’t waste no time before he was urging your legs further apart, and gripping your hips, sliding into you in one long thrust. <br/>	 He stilled once inside you, both of you revelling in the feeling. But the need was stronger, and Bucky needed to move and make you both cum. Hopefully, before you reached New York. That was the last thought before he started pounding into you like a caveman</p>
<p> The whole quinjet was filled with loud groans and moans, and with the sound of skin slapping skin, and you were dimly aware that the entire scene looked like something from porn. But you couldn’t bring yourself the care when Bucky’s thick cock was hitting all the right places in you. </p>
<p> “C’mon, make yourself cum on my cock, Y/N. I need you to squeeze the orgasm out of me, doll,” Bucky hissed from behind you, and you happily obliged. </p>
<p> You pushed your hand to your clit, playing with it with fervour, dead set on making you both cum. </p>
<p> 	“That’s it. Want me to come inside you? Want to feel my come ooze out of the tightest hole I’ve ever been in? Huh? Tell me what you want, Y/N,” Bucky whispered to your ear, making your meet his vigorous thrusts. </p>
<p> “Yes!” You moaned, his words urging you closer to your peak. “I want you to give me all you have, James. Please, cum inside me!” You knew you were yelling now, but you doubted the birds outside would mind. </p>
<p> 	“Fuck! Your wish is my command, doll,” Bucky hollered, and his thrusts grew in intensity. It only took a dozen more thrusts and few good flicks of your clit, and you were squirming underneath Bucky, chanting his name like a prayer. </p>
<p> The second he felt your walls milking him, he let himself go, and he came with a grunt, followed by a bite to your shoulder, grounding himself that way. <br/>	 He could’ve sworn it was the best orgasm he’s ever had, and he wasn’t sure if it was just the plant or if it had anything to do with the best pussy in his life. </p>
<p> You were both panting like crazy, tired from the mind-blowing orgasms, when you heard the beeping sound coming from the dashboard, signalling you were nearing home. You weren’t sure if the pollen was out of your system, but you knew you couldn’t come to the compound with Bucky’s dick deep inside your pussy. <br/> 	You both dressed quickly, not caring about the dishevelled looks you were sporting. You both looked properly fucked, and the thought made a smile tug on your lips. <br/>	 When you landed, Bucky took the plant and walked towards Tony already waiting for the two of you. You could see he was eyeing you suspiciously, his eyes flickering between the two of you, and then to the plant. </p>
<p> “So, I assume you breathed some of it, huh?” <br/>	 You and Bucky both shrugged your shoulders and turned to walk away, but you could hear the giggles leaving Tony’s mouth. It might not have been his plan, but he regretted nothing. </p>
<p> When you reached your room, you stopped in your tracks, making Bucky bump into you. </p>
<p> “I still hate you, Barnes, that back there, that changes nothing,” you said, but the playfulness in your eyes probably gave you away. </p>
<p> Bucky smirked and leaned in so that he was talking against your lips. If you were in the state of mind you were in that morning, you would probably kick him to his man-parts and shut the door to his face. But, for some reason, you couldn’t bring yourself to do it now. </p>
<p> “I’m sure you hate me with passion, doll.” </p>
<p> You swatted his chest, lightly enough you knew he probably didn’t even feel your hand there. </p>
<p> “How about we continued what we started in my room?” You asked, looking at him through your lashes. He smirked, and before you could protest, he swooped you in his arms and walked inside your room, ready for round two. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>